Guardian Sword
by sparky.00019
Summary: Rapunzel just joined the new guild Guardian Sword. In where she met Hiccup, Jack Frost and Merida. Fellow mages with dreams similar to hers join them in their adventures to fullfill these dreams.


**A/N: This my first story so please go easy on me. This is bit of a crossover, crossover. I just like the idea of the four of them getting together. So please enjoy **

* * *

"Finally I've reached it!" exclaimed a girl of about 18. She has overflowing golden blonde hair that compliments her emerald eyes. "The town of Berk"

Just then she was nearly run over by a group of girls who were going in the same direction of the town square. Without having the slightest on where she will go next, the girl decided to follow the ruckus.

There she found a buff man entertaining the girls.

"Yes ladies, I'm the famed dragon rider Alvin! Vast in my glory!" the man boasted.

The girl was about to leave when the man called Alvin offered her a rose "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be all by herself you know"

She immediately felt that she was woozy, "A mesmerizing spell!" she thought

She couldn't find a way to break through the spell, when suddenly a boy about her age knocked both of them down. She looked at the boy and quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him away the horrible man.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me" she said to the boy while they were eating a modest lunch "I am Rapunzel by the way"

"Hiccup" he said "and this is my partner Toothless" he gestured to a small dog like creature. When Rapunzel looked again she recognized that it was small dragon. She was amazed by what she saw, dragons are a rare species and only special mages get to tame them and harness their power.

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup again. He didn't look like a Dragon Rider. He was scrawny, with long auburn hair and gentle sea green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a fur vest.

"Thank you again, if you didn't tripped, you wouldn't have broken the spell"

"Don't mention it, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here at Berk?"

"Well this is my stop over until I get to Magnolia" Rapunzel said

"Why are you going there?"

"I'm gonna join up with the most awesome guild ever"

"Oh?"

"Yup! I'm gonne join Guardian Sword" she said as she smiled

"Well better stick with me coz I'm going to Magnolia too" Hiccup grinned "But I have to finish one thing first, I need to capture Alvin"

"I'll help you out Hiccup, don't worry I won't fall for his stupid spell again"

Rapunzel looked everywhere for Alvin but didn't find him instead his goons found her. They casted a sleeping spell on her and when she awoken she found herself on a boat with Alvin in front of her with his arms draped around a dozen hypnotized girls.

"Let them go Alvin" Rapunzel demanded.

"Or what? You're all tied up and can't do anything" He said as he stood up and stroke her cheek. Rapunzel tried to bit his hand but missed.

"Ooh feisty, my clients would definitely want you"

"You're sick Alvin!" Rapunzel spat

Alvin and goons just laughed when suddenly the roof exploded on top of them. Rapunzel closed her eyes hoping that she wouldn't get hit, when she opened it again she saw that she was protected by a huge black leathery wing. She traced the wing and saw that it was from Hiccup.

"Sorry I'm late Rapunzel, Toothless and I got a little sidetracked"

Rapunzel was about to hug Hiccup if she weren't tied down. She noticed for the first time that Hiccup actually had wings on his back. She was about to ask why when the pile of rubble where Alvin was suddenly erupted, showing a bruised but alive and angry Alvin.

"YOU!" Alvin screamed with furry.

"Yeah me, ready to return to jail Alvin?" Hiccup said

"NEVER!" Alvin whistled and the most hideous looking dragon appeared out of nowhere. It had a large head and a long tail armed with spikes, actually even its head is armed with spikes.

Alvin jumped on his dragon and flew through the hole.

Hiccup's hand turned into claws and ripped away the chains that were holding Rapunzel.

"Toothless! Let's chase after Alvin"

Toothless looked nothing like when Rapunzel first saw him, for one he was bigger that a horse. Hiccup rode on Toothless and offered a hand to her.

They manage to shot down Alvin's dragon. As they landed in the middle of the city where Alvin crashed they avoided spikes being thrown to them. As Hiccup dismounted Toothless he asked for his friend to get away so that Rapunzel wouldn't get hurt.

"This is the last straw Hiccup!" Alvin said as he drew more spikes from his body

"Bring it Alvin" Hiccup replied as claws grew from his hands and his eyes changed into cat like irises.

Rapunzel watched in fascination as the two Dragon Riders battled it out. Alvin was launching spikes the size of javelins, which Hiccup dodged pretty easily. Then Alvin blew a huge column of flames which Hiccup barely dodged.

"We have to help him Toothless" Rapunzel exclaimed

The dragon simply growled at her as if to say "Hiccup can handle his own". Which proved to be true as Hiccup blew his own flames. It wasn't as huge as Alvin but much more precise and concentrated so when it hit it cause a huge explosion, nearly tearing the city apart.

After the battle Toothless came down and nuzzled itself on Hiccup's hand. All of Rapunzel's doubt of Hiccup not being a powerful mage was gone as she surveyed the carnage. She had an all new respect for the kid.

Then she noticed a huge gash on Hiccup's side that was bleeding profusely. When Hiccup noticed her looking at his wound he tried to cover it up.

"Hey this is nothing!"

Rapunzel ignored him and placed her hand on his forehead, closed her eyes and muttered a simple healing spell

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the close reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates design_

_Bring back what once was mine"_

All of a sudden all of Hiccup's wounds disappeared, even his fatigue was gone, it was like he got a good night sleep was really energized

"Woah, did you just heat me?

"Uh yeah?"

"That's so awesome! You should totally meet everyone from the guild" Hiccup grinned

"I didn't do much—hey you belong in a guild?" Rapunzel asked

"Yeah of course, sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I kinda forget" Hiccup said sheepishly

He rolled up his sleeve revealing a red tattoo of a sword on a crescent moon on his forearm

"You're a member of Guardian Sword?" Rapunzel exclaimed

"Yeah, and you're about to become one" Hiccup smiled again "Now let's go before the palace guards catch us!". Dragging Rapunzel as they heard the sound of boots.

* * *

To clear a few things up.

Hiccup's power is called Dragon rider magic. When a rider and a dragon achieved a mutual connection the rider can harness the power of his dragon. That's why Hiccup can copy the physical traits of Toothless and use it in battle i.e. the wings, claws and fire breath


End file.
